


Salvo che...

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uncino [2]
Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Nonna Papera che mi ha proposto di scriverla ^_^. Sperò sarà di suo gradimento, sinceramente non avrei mai pensato a questo pairing di mio, ma mi sono molto divertita a farla ^^.Raccolta sparsa UncinoxPeter. [Slash].[Riconoscerete il richiamo più che esplicito alla discussione che fanno Uncino e Peter nel film, prima che Wendy lo baci].





	1. Chapter 1

Salvo che...   
  
  


_ Cosa fai con la mano? Sono il tuo capitano! Cosa fai col bacino quando il capitano è chino? _

Peter afferrò con entrambe le mani due foglie appoggiate sul suo petto e le tirò, sistemandosi più in alto il vestito. Controllò che le ragnatele reggessero, alzando a turno le gambe oscillando leggermente sul ramo. Avvertì un fruscio e spostò di scatto la testa, il tronco tremò leggermente e si sentì forte il rumore quando il pugnale si conficcò nella corteccia.

“Non male per un vecchio!” si congratulò osservando Uncino sotto di lui.

“Lo so quello che sei” rispose l’uomo incrociando le braccia. 

Peter si guardò e braccia osservando la polvere dorata che brillava sulla sua pelle chiara, si spinse in avanti e scese giù.

< Cielo azzurro e libero in cui sfrecciare > pensò. Raggiunse il capo del suo avversario sguainando il suo piccolo pugnale, volteggiando intorno al capitano pirata.

“Sono il migliore che ci sia mai stato!” si vantò il ragazzino.

“Sei una tragedia” mormorò cupo l’uomo. Sfoderò la spada stringendo forse l’elsa nella mano. Si voltò verso il più giovane, fissandolo negli occhi.

Peter scattò all’indietro e, deglutendo, si soffermò a guardare per la prima volta gli occhi del suo eterno rivale. Le iridi color dei fiordalisi erano velate dalle lacrime, una luminosa goccia rossa scivolò lungo la guancia scura bruciata dal sole.

“Io? Una tragedia?” domandò il biondo. Allungò il pugnale fino alla guancia dell’uomo e con la lama afferrò la goccia.

< Assomiglia al veleno-medicina che ha bevuto campanellino > valutò.

“Ti ha lasciato Pan. Anche l’ultima Wendy è partita! Perché sarebbe dovuta rimanere? Che cosa hai da offrire?” sussurrò suadente il pirata. Gli appoggiò la lama alla gola e il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi colto di sorpresa. Sentiva il freddo del metallo strofinare contro la pelle e un leggero bruciore.

“Sei… incompleto. Loro crescono e non restano con te” ringhiò il pirata. 

Il ragazzino si spostò all’indietro, fece una capriola in aria una volta che il suo collo fu fuori pericolo e con un movimento, delle gambe e dei reni, si allontanò. Non volava più in alto e i suoi piedi nudi strofinavano contro l’erba con la punta delle dita.

“La vedo già nel futuro Wendy” disse l’uomo, tornando a usare un tono più dolce. Si passò la mano, coperta da un guanto di velluto, sopra l’uncino metallico. Inspirò e sorrise, chiudendo del tutto gli occhi.

“… E’ nella stanza dei giochi e la finestra e chiusa” mormorò scandendo le parole.

“La aprirò!” gridò Peter, strinse i pugni e si sporse in avanti.

Uncino negò con il capo, accennò un sorriso e riaprì gli occhi.

“E’ vietato” sussurro e spostò il capo di lato osservandolo.

“Chiamerò il suo nome!” strillò il giovinetto. Il viso era arrossato e digrignò i denti fino a farsi male.

“… Lei non può sentire”stabilì l’uomo. Risistemò la spada al suo fianco e alzò le spalle, sollevando il capo e aumentando il sorriso.

“No! Wendy!! ”ululò Pan. Gli occhi azzurri si fecero liquidi, si arrossarono e bruciarono per le lacrime. Strinse fra loro le labbra con forza, tirò su con il naso e trattenne le lacrime.

“… Lei non può vedere… ha dimenticato tutto di te!” sancì. Si chinò, afferrò un fiore e ne gustò il profumo.

< Un colore così vivo andrebbe sicuramente bene vicino a un rosso sanguigno. E un odore tale si accompagnerebbe bene a un allegretto suonato al piano insieme a un buon bicchiere di porto > considerò.

“Basta! Per favore, basta! Fermati!”mugolò il più giovane. Atterrò, chinò il capo e scoppiò a piangere.

< Anche la mia nuova amica se n’è andata.   
I bambini sperduti sono di nuovo senza mamma > pensò rattristato.

< Non lo reggi un altro rifiuto, vero? > pensò il pirata, tornando ad osservarlo, lasciando cadere il fiore che teneva in mano.

“… E chi è questo che vedo? … C’è un altro al tuo posto, si chiama  _marito_!” disse il Capitano indurendo il tono. Strisciò con la punta dello stivale contro l’erba, alzò lo sguardo osservando una fatina che si era avvicinata preoccupata al biondo.

“Io non credo nelle fate” disse l’adulto, sporgendo leggermente le labbra. 

La creatura fatata s’irrigidì gelata e cadde a terra priva di vita. 

Il ragazzino cadde in ginocchio e strinse l’erba con forza con entrambe le mani, ringhiò e il viso divenne ancor più accesso.

< Mi manca l’aria > pensò sconfortato. L’aria si fece fredda, il mare si ghiaccio e il cielo divenuto scuro si riempì di fulmini. 

Il pirata s’inginocchiò con una gamba davanti a lui e con grazia gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò il viso.

“Morirai solo e non amato. Proprio come me”. Gli soffio sul volto, aveva l’alito caldo con un retrogusto di liquore che fece storcere la bocca al più piccolo.

“Noi non possiamo morire”mormorò. Spostò il viso pulendo gli occhi con la mano e singhiozzò ancora.

“Allora ci aspetterà l’eternità in solitudine, salvo che…”sussurrò il pirata.

Lo afferrò per i capelli biondi e lo trasse a sé, appoggiò con forza le labbra su quelle del biondo e le premette con vigore. Lo tenne fermo con la mano, impedendogli di voltarsi di nuovo.

A sua volta Peter afferrò i suoi capelli, socchiudendo gli occhi con una luce dispettosa brillante in essi. La parrucca cadde insieme al copricapo dalla grande piuma bianca del moro, lasciando liberi i suoi veri lunghi e lisci capelli neri.

Pan divenne totalmente rosso e si sprigionò una forza energia tutt’intorno, chiuse gli occhi e stringendo il collo dell’adulto ricambiò il bacio. La sfida proseguì nella lotta delle loro lingue che richiamava quella delle loro lame: una era adulta ed esperta che si muoveva lenta e una più piccola e rapida.


	2. Vestirsi

“Vestiti” ordinò Uncino indicando i vestiti appoggiati sul divano. Si sentivano botti e risa sguaiate provenire dall’esterno. La nave oscillava e i vetri degli oblò si erano ghiacciati.

“No!” strillò Peter. Pestò i piedi per terra, saltò sul letto, si sporse in avanti e gli fece la linguaccia. Uncino si sporse, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece cadere per terra.

“No, no, no!” gridò Peter. Uncino strappò le ragnatele che tenevano la sua calzamaglia di foglie, che si sparpagliarono tutt’intorno lasciando nudo il corpo del ragazzo. Uncino lo trascinò fino al divano e ce lo sbatté sopra. Peter gemette e gli tirò una serie di calci, divincolandosi più forte. Il pirata mugolò a sua volta.

“Spugna!” gridò Peter imitando perfettamente la voce dell’adulto. Uncino sgranò gli occhi e gli tappò la bocca.

“Sì, Capitano?” domandò Spugna da dietro la porta.

“Nulla!” gridò Uncino. Peter gli morse la mano, Uncino la ritirò con un mugolio.

“Spugna, brucia la nave!” ordinò il ragazzino.

“Spugna, non dargli retta!” gridò Uncino.

Spugna all’esterno sospirò, spalò della neve facendola finire oltre il parapetto della nave guardando delle onde alte abbattersi sul piano inferiore del ponte sotto di lui. Sospirò e alzò il capo, guardando la ciurma seduta sugli alberi maestri.

“Spugna! Spugna qui! Spugna lì! Mi faranno impazzire” brontolò.

Annunci

Di tanto in tanto, alcuni dei tuoi visitatori potrebbero vedere qui un annuncio pubblicitario

 


	3. Capricci

“Se non ti calmi la tempesta distruggerà tutto” sibilò Uncino. Dall’esterno provenivano delle urla e dei tonfi quasi del tutto coperti dall’ululato del vento.

“Tornadi!”. “ … sottocoperta …”. “Legali!”. “Le tende indiane volano!”. Si sentivano spezzoni di frase provenire dall’esterno. Peter tirò una serie di calci alle monete d’argento e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“L’ultima Wendy si è portata via anche i miei bambini sperduti! E’ la terza volta che succede! E tu non fai venire Trilli! Voglio Trilli!” piagnucolò. Si sedette sul cumulo d’argento appoggiando la schiena sopra il forziere e incrociò le braccia. Uncino gli appoggiò la punta dell’Uncino contro il collo.

“Se non ti calmi, la tua Trilli morirà. O posso continuare a ripetere la frase che l’ammazza abbastanza da sterminare tutto il popolo ed essere sicuro di averlo fatto io” minacciò. Peter abbassò il capo, gli occhi gli pungevano ed erano arrossati.

“Perché i tuoi uomini non ti abbandonano anche se gli spari?” domandò. Uncino gli fece alzare il mento con la parte a c levigata dell’uncino e sfiorò le labbra del più giovane con le proprie.

“Io non me ne vado. Non sei forse qui per questo?” domandò. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Peter, Uncino gli allontanò l’uncino e il giovinetto annuì.

-Ho oro, montagne d’argento, ma finché non ho avuto te, mi è mancato il tesoro migliore- pensò.

 


	4. Il gatto e il topo

Uncino si sedette con le gambe accavallate sullo scranno d’ebano e socchiuse gli occhi. Le sue iridi color fiordaliso brillarono. Si arricciò un baffetto con indice e medio con la mano sana. La luce dell’alba che entrava dalla finestra illuminava l’uncino dorato che portava attaccato al moncherino e il rubino dell’anello che lo decorava. Si piegò in avanti, prese una bottiglia di rum e la stappò con i denti. Si portò il collo alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquido ambrato, alcune gocce gli finirono nei lunghi capelli ricciolini e alcune gocce gli finirono nella barba. Osservò il giovane addormentato nel suo letto, nascosto sotto la coperta.  
“Allora, avete già concluso?” domandò il suo vice alle sue spalle. Uncino si voltò e gli puntò l’uncino alla gola.  
“Io ho classe, al contrario di te” ringhiò. Spugna espirò dalle narici e scosse il capo.  
“Non vi starete facendo fermare dal suo aspetto infantile, Capitano. Lo sapete che ha almeno un centinaio d’anni ormai” brontolò. Uncino ghignò mostrando i denti bianchi.  
“Più tempo sta lontano dalle fate, più crescerà. In un paio di settimane riuscirò a farlo diventare maggiorenne. Voglio divertirmi a giocare come il gatto con il topo. Togliergli quell’aria da moccioso indisponente e selvatico. Io lo educherò, Spugna” sibilò. Il Vice sospirò.  
“Attento a non togliergli troppa giovinezza Capitano, potrebbe non piacervi cosa ne uscirà” brontolò.

Annunci

Di tanto in tanto, alcuni dei tuoi visitatori potrebbero vedere qui 

 


End file.
